It's About Time for My Worlds
by CyBer Love
Summary: Justin Grey just moved to Seaview. Shane Gray moved to Seaview 6 months ago. They've been best friends since they were babies. What happens when these two 14-year-olds meet Miley Stewart, Seaviews most untouchable and wanted Senior? ON HIATUS!
1. One Time

_**ONE TIME**_

_Friday, June 18_

My heart thumped.  
The butterflies in my stomach fluttered around nervously.

She was perfect. Long chestnut hair, bright hazel-blue eyes, a dazzling smile.

And her body...

It was a party to celebrate the start of summer. Down on the beach in Malibu, California. Me and my family had just moved to this district so I could start a better high school in September and because my Dad got a better job, and it was by pure luck that my best friend since birth had moved to the same district six months ago because of his fathers job as well. It was quite a big party, and I'm pretty sure any open drinks here would be spiked within minutes. But, with a girl as gorgeous as her I didn't really care.

"That's Miley Stewart, Dude." My best friend Shane Gray said shaking his head. "You got no chance." But, I couldn't take my eyes off of her sensually dancing body. The song finished and the girl - Miley - smiled and laughed with her friends before the DJ started a new song and she made her way to edge of the dancing area to get a drink. Bad idea.

"I'm gonna get a drink, Dude." I told Shane, walking away before he could say anything. I went over to the table with the drinks on it. Miley was leaning against the table, watching the people dancing, and drinking from a can of coke. Thank God, it wasn't an open drink. No spiking. "Hi." I greeted nervously, trying to act casual, but the butterflies were beating up a storm in my stomach and my heart skipped every second beat.

"Hi." She glanced at me for a second.

"Uh... N-nice-nice party?" I stuttered, feeling like an idiot.

"Yeah, it's great." She smiled before it dropped a little. "But, the hardcore stuff starts in about an hour so you should probably leave before then."

"Right. Thanks." I nodded, idly wondering if she was going to be staying. Miley looked down at her watch before she choked a little on her drink and I moved closer, feeling worry course through me. "Are you okay?" I resisted the urge add beautiful to that, that would just be creepy. I mean, she didn't even know my name yet.

"Yeah, just my curfew." She shook her head, coughing a little and scanning the party-goers. "Nice meeting you." Miley smiled before running off to the blonde girl she'd been dancing with before.

"Man, were you just talking to _Miley Stewart_?" Shane came up to me, an air of awe about him, and I could tell by his voice that he liked her too.

"Yeah." I felt kind of dazed. She was even more beautiful up close. And her voice, it was kind of husky and had a definate country twang to it.

"Dude, she's the hottest girl in Seaview. Every guy in town wants her, but she hasn't gone on a date in two years." Shane said and I sighed.

_**One Time**_

It was an hour and half later and I was walking slowly down the pavement on my way home. Miley had left a couple of minutes after she found the blonde girl. And Shane had gone home another ten minutes later because of his own curfew, and he had to babysit his little brother Trevor tomorrow, and the kid was three-years-old now, and the last time Shane had to babysit him alone and put him to bed, it had taken three hours and Shane was out before Trevor was.

My curfew wasn't for another half hour, but I took Miley advice and I didn't want to stick around the party for the 'hardcore stuff' so I'd been walking on the beach.

"Hey, Stranger!" My heart skipped a couple of beats and I stopped walking and whipped my head around looking for her.

"Hi!" She was in her car and leaning over to look at me.

"Need a ride?" She offered and I was shocked. I mean, she didn't even know my name, and she was offering me a ride. She was either really sweet and kind, or very naïve to offer a stranger a ride.

"Are-are you sure?" I mumbled, looking down and blushing. She'd changed from earlier, instead of the hot little red dress that had been so sexy on her, she was wearing a siimple singlet and sweats.

"I'm pretty sure I could take if you tried something." She laughed and I blushed again. Just what I needed, for the girl I liked to point out how small and scrawny I am. "Come on, I'm sure my Dad can wait a few minutes for our midnight sundaes."

"Um... Thanks." I slowly made my way over to her car and got in, smiling nervously at her.

"So where to?"

"Uh... Four-five-one Destiny Lane." I said and she looked surprised.

"Seriously?" She asked, pulling out from the curb.

"Yeah, we moved a couple of weeks ago." I don't know why I told her that.

"You should go up on the roof next to the master balcony, it's got a great view of the ocean." She smiled a little wistfully and I was shocked.

"H-how do you know that?" I asked and she blushed.

"I used to live there, until about a month and a hald ago." Miley admitted, smiling sheepishly. "I'm Miley, by the way, Miley Stewart."

"Justin Grey." I grinned at her. I couldn't believe I was actually living in this beautiful girls old house.

"Oh, my God, I love this song." Miley suddenly gasped, reaching over to turn the radio up. "_Have you ever really loved an Angel_." She sang along with the woman singing. It was beautiful, Miley's voice. And yes, yes I have loved an Angel. I was sitting next to her, and I could feel myself slipping further and further under her spell. "_If you have you'll never be the same again_." I know I'd never be the same, I felt like Miley was the only girl in the world that I could ever love. Love... I'd only spoken a few words with her tonight, and I was already thinking love. I felt like she was my whole world. Miley pulled to a stop outside my house/her old house and I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Uh, th-thanks for the ride." I smiled at her, my heart sinking at having to leave her and not knowing when or **if** I'd see her again.

"No problem... See you later, Justin Grey." Miley smiled before driving off and I couldn't help but stare at her car. That was possibly the One Time I would ever be that close to her, ever. I hated it, but I had to face reality, she was older, she was gorgeous, and Shane said she didn't date... That was my one chance with possibly the most perfect girl in the world and all I could do was stutter and blush.

When I got inside I barely acknowledged my parents on my way up to my room and I got on my computer, looking up the song she loved so much; _Angel_ by Beverley Mitchell. I downloaded it and listened to it until I fell asleep, remembering my Angel, the girl who had become my whole world in a matter of a couple of hours.

Sorry Mom and Jazmyn, but I had a new number 1 girl; Miley Stewart.

* * *

**Okay, so the idea is that Justin Grey is based off of Justin Bieber and Shane Gray is obviously Shane Gray, and each chapter will from a different one of their points of views. Possibly all independent one shots just put together, possibly all tied together. But, the point is, it'll keep going until I'm out of songs. Justin's side will be with all of Justin Bieber's songs, and Shane will have all Jonas Brothers songs starting with the ones from It's About Time. The end hasn't been decided yet, so I'll let you guys vote for which you want as it goes on. I'm planning on the last one being one of Miley's songs instead a JB or JB, and the last one she'll choose either Shane or Justin, or possibly even neither if that's what you guys want.  
I think the next one, which will be Shane, will be based LOOSLEY off of 6 Minutes by JB's.**

**Let me know what you think by clicking that review button underneath and typing in something HOPEFULLY nice. And choose if you want Miley/Justin or Miley/Shane.**

**Love-Miley**


	2. 6 Minutes

_**6 MINUTES**_

_Saturday, June 19_

"Man, it was amazing, she actually talked to me, and the entire time I couldn't believe it was happening. She actually used to live in the same house I live in." Justin was saying as we lounged around at _Rico's_, checking out hot girls that walked by in their bikinis. I had to admit, none of them compared to Miley at all, Miley was the kind of gorgeous you think only exists in movies or on TV. "DUDE!" Justin shouted, sitting up straight and looking at me, his eyes wide, and making people stare. "Miley Stewart was **naked** in my house." Oh, God... Miley Stewart, naked...

Ever since I moved to Seaview six months ago she'd captivated me. I don't know what it was about her, her bright hazel-blue eyes, her perfectly tanned compexion, her long chestnut brown hair, her perfect pink lips, her heart-dazzling smile. For six months Miley Stewart had been the sole subject of my dreams. And I knew I wasn't the only one, all the guys in Seaview wanted her, mostly because they couldn't have her. But, I wanted to know, to know the real Miley Stewart, not just the hot body, or the unatainable girl.

As if on cue Miley came to _Rico's_.

She was with her friends, Lilly was her best friend and apparently lived with her and her family, and the other one was Sienna Sutherland, a bikini model who lived next door at Miley's new house. But, God. Forget Sienna, with a body like that Miley should be the bikini model. My mouth dropped open and was as dry as the Sahara as Miley, Lilly and Sienna walked by all in bikinis. Miley's was this little black thing with little red love hearts over her... God... She even had a sunkissed tattoo on her hip, dangerously close to what health class reffered to as 'the female genetalia' area. Man what I wouldn't give to kiss **those** lips.

"I-I'm... I'm gonna get a shake." I told Justin absently, getting up and following Miley's footsteps to the counter of _Rico's_. I don't know where the sudden boldness came from after six months of silent pining, but I _needed_ to talk to her **now**.

"No way, Lils, Jesse is way cuter." Miley was saying as I aproached and I frowned, feeling my heart get heavy.

"Well, sure, Jesse is cute and all, but have you seen Taylor's abs?" Sienna provided. "The boy has an _eight_ pack."

"Uh... Large, choc-mint, caramel shake." I told the guy behind the counter when it was my turn to order.

"Hmm... Forget Taylor... You're brother is so _adorable_." Sienna said and Miley gagged.

"Ja-Jac-Jackson?" Miley spluttered, looking absolutely horrified. "What kind of hullucinegens are you on, Sienna?"

"You're his sister, you don't see him the way I do." Sienna shook her head and Miley gagged again. My shake came and I paid the guy. I guess now was my chance, if I was going to talk to her it had to be now.

"Thank _God_ for that! You know, I actually **open** my eyes." Miley and Lilly shared identical shudders that made Sienna roll her eyes. "I don't know what you see in him; he stinky, he has no sense of heigene, the rats and roaches actually _run_ **from** him, he's immature, he's crude and vulgar... Need I go on?"

"He's sweet." Sienna said by way of explanation before adding with a slightly confused look on her face. "And he always seems so... _Gratefull_." I don't know where the sudden burst of courage came from, but before I knew it was walkking up to Miley and her friends.

"Hi!" Was my oh-so-brilliant greeting.

"Hi." All three girls said in uncanny syncronization.

"Uhm... Uh, m-my name's Shane Gray and-and..." I stuttered and then blushed when I realized I was stuttering. Great. The perfect way to make an impression on the girl I'd been crushing on for six months; to become a stuttering, blushing idiot. "And I just wanted to-to say hi... Uh... Hi..." I reached up to run my hand through my hand like I do when I'm nervous... Too bad I forgot that that hand was holding my shake... Well, at least I got her to laugh... And the rest of the beach.

"Awe, come on guys, be nice to the poor boy." Miley reprimanded, but she was trying not to laugh as well. "Come on, I'll help you clean up." Miley grabbed my hand and my heart jumped at the contact as I followed her like a lost puppy. Miley Stewart was actually touching me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, looking down and I knew I was blushing bright red. I couldn't believe this was the first impression I was making on her, now she's always think I'm an idiot.

"You know, if you wanted to talk to me you didn't have to dump a shake all over yourself." She laughed and I looked down again.

"Sorry." I said barely audibly as she turned the beach shower on and instructed me to put my head under the spray. I wonder if I could drown in a beach shower?

"It was cute." Miley smirked and I shot my head up to face her. Did she just say that it was cute? "But, you're a whole lot cuter without it." Forget skipping a beat, my heart stuttered and stumbled to a stop at that. "Head down." Miley instructed again and I obeyed. I knew I had a goofy grin on my face and I was covered in the remnant of a milkshake, but I didn't care. Miley Stewart had just said I was cute. "There. All clean." Luckilly I was only wearing my boarsdshorts so it couldn't stain a shirt. Not that I'd care.

"Thanks." Wow. Every time I spoke now it was in one word sentances.

"I gotta go... Try eating your food next time, it's a lot better than wearing it." Miley giggled before running off to be with her friends again. She stopped by the radio at _Rico's_ and fiddled with it for a second, snapping at the guy behind the counter before she turned it up and went over to a bare part of the beach. All three girls laid their towels and got ready to tan. I was still standing in the same place as Miley left me, in slight shock at what had happened. Miley Stewart, the girl I was head over heals in love with, had talked to me. For 6 Minutes.

As I somehow made my way back to Justin - who was stil fighting not to laugh at me - I could see her mouthing the words to the song on the radio as she settled onto her towel.

"She said I was cute." I said out loud, not taking my eyes off of her. It felt like she was the only girl on the beach "Miley Stewart said I was cute." Cute was a good start, right? I'd been waiting for Miley to notice me for six months, but it had only taken 6 Minutes for her to call me cute. I'd finally been that guy that I'd always been jealous of and caught her eye... I just wish it hadn't been so humiliating. But, cute was still something. I was finally _That Guy_.

* * *

**Okay, so this is the first Shane one... I'm not too happy with it, but that could just be me.  
Next one is Justin/Miley again (U Smile) and Miley opens up a bit.  
And then I've started on Shane's second one which is What I Go To School For and starts on Shane and Justin's first day of high school and Miley's Senior year.**

**REVIEW!**

**Love-Miley**


	3. U Smile

_**U SMILE**_

_Monday, July 5_

I don't know how, but I somehow had Miley Stewart sitting on the roof of my house next to me. We were two weeks into summer vacation and she just showed up at my house in the middle of the nights in her pajamas and holding a teddy bear. My parents were out at some business dinner thing for my Dad, and Jazmyn was already asleep so it was basically just me.

"Uh... Hi..." Miley had said, blushing the most adorable light pink. "I-I don't know why I'm here." She turned to leave, but I grabbed her hand before she could.

"Wait." She turned back a little. "You-you came all the way here, why-why don't you stay for a while?" I suggested, trying to keep the hope out of my voice. "We, uh... We can sit on the roof and watch the ocean like you said you liked to do." It was my turn to blush then and she looked surprised.

"You remember that?" She'd sounded shocked as I let her into her old house.

"I remember everything about you." I mumbled, blushing again and she blushed as well. Miley had let me lead her up to the roof she used to sit and... Now we were here. She was sitting and just watching the ocean in silence, he knees drawn up to her chest and her teddy bear tucked between them.

"My Dad is in Tennessee, visiting Mam'aw and Grandpa Joe for their anniversary, and Lilly went to visit her Mom in Georgia for the month of July, and Jackson went with Sienna to one of her shoots in Mexico and won't be back till next week." Miley said when she spoke for the first time in almost half an hour. "I know I've got Blue Jeans for company and all... But... I guess I just missed this place." She blushed again and I smiled at her.

"You can come visit any time you want. I don't mind." I said and she laughed a little dryly.

"Thanks, Justin." Miley sighed and tore her beautiful crystaline eyes away from the eerily calm water. "Sorry for just... Showing up... I guess I was lonely." We were silent again for another couple of minutes.

"Why don't you date?" I blurted it out before I even realized I had thought it and I winced. Way to go, Justin. Why don't I just tell I want to do her while I'm at it? "I'm so sorry." I said quickly, hoping she wouldn't leave because I was an idiot. "I-I didn't mean it-"

"It's okay, Justin." Miley shook her head and smiled reasuringly at me, which made me smile back at her. "Just... Something happened a couple of years ago... I fell in love with a guy, we said we'd be '_just friends_'-" She said those words bitterly and her lost crystal eyes turned into a glare directed at the ocean before they softened again. "-and I just... I couldn't deal with that... I couldn't get over him. And I don't want to just go out with some guy and lead him on when I'm still in love with someone else... So I just don't date." My heart sank. She was in love with someone else. That severely decreased the chances of her loving me like I love her.

"Can't you try and love someone else?" I asked in a whisper and she looked down.

"I'm scared to." She admitted, toying with one of the ears on the bear. "I don't want to get hurt again. I don't think I could survive having my heart broken again."

"I wouldn't break your heart." I don't know if I actually said it or not, but if I did Miley didn't say anything.

"Lilly always tries to set me up with her skater or surfer friends, and I did used to try, but... Even my Dad tried to get me to go on a date last month... That's just plain weird." She shuddered a little and smile. "Never let your Dad try and set you up on a date, he chose three guys; Dnadruff Danny, Snivling Stephen and Blabby Bobby... I mean, they're sweet and all, but seriously, being set up by my Dad is _creepy_." She laughed and I was mesmerised by the sound. It was a beautiful sound. The most musical laugh I had ever heard, like the kind of laugh and Angel would have.

"Well..." God, if I did this then it would most likely end any sort of microscopic chance I had with Miley. "If-if you're not ready to date... I could always be your friend." I offered weakly, smiling a little at her. "At least until your family and Lilly gets... If you want the company that is."

"Some company would be nice." Miley smiled gratefully at me before sighing. "I should be going... Sorry to keep you up, Justin." Miley got up and slowly slid down off the roof to the balcony outside my parents room. I guess it was her room before she moved out.

"No-no, you don't have to go, I don't mind." I said, following after her and I'm sure I sounded like a lovesick idiot even though I said I'd be her friend... Wow, I think I understood where she was coming from. The guy she loved said just friends two years ago and she couldn't get over him, and now I'd agreed to be just friends with the girl I think I'm falling in love with and I really don't see myself getting over her.

"Hey, give me your phone." Miley held out her hand when we were downstairs and she was almost to the door. I ran as fast as I could up to my room and grabbed my phone before going back to her. She fiddled with it for a minute before she pulled me over to her and smiled. "Smile, Justin." I obeyed her comand easily and she took a picture of us together. My new favourite picture. I looked down at the picture when she added it to my contacts list under her name. Miley was smiling and her eyes were sparkling beautifully in the darkness, and I was grinning like a fool. But, I couldn't help it. I couldn't help but smile when she smiled, her smile was contagious. "There, and I sent it to my phone so that when I call you or you call me we get that picture." She said and I swear my smile got wider. I had her phone number. I had Miley Stewart's phone number.

"Cool." Was all I could manage to say without sounding stupid.

"Thanks for letting me be here, Justin... And for listening to me talk." Then she was gone.

Miley hugged me. Miley Stewart gave me her phone number and hugged me. I looked down at the picture again, and I could help but smile. Miley and me together.

* * *

**Hmm... So that's the second Justin one, and things are really starting to move forwards. The next one is What I Go To School For and it's part JB/parted Busted version. I actually quite like how that one turned out. And now I've just litterally finished the one after that just now. And it's That Should Be Me for Justin and things really start to get complicated.**

**REVIEW!**

**Love-Miley**


	4. What I Go To School For

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

_Monday, September 12_

"Four more years to freedom." I sighed happily, staring up at the building that would be my jail cell for the next four years. Seaview High School; home of the Seaview Seahorses... Yeah, I know, seahorses, scary... I'd been counting down to graduation ever since I started school. I couldn't wait to just leave all the education crap behind and go on the road and become a rockstar. Nothing but me, my guitar, and _hopefully_ Miley. Justin was one lucky little SOB. He and Miley were friends... Not just casual say 'hey' on the street friends either. But, actual, he has her number in his phone kind of friends. Of course because Justin and I had been friends since we were in diapers Miley also hung out with me sometimes too. I couldn't believe it. Justin moving into Miley's old house was the best thing that ever happened to both of us.

"One year of paradise, then three of Hell." Justin contradicted and I frowned in confusion. "Miley is in her Senior year, we're going to see her almost every day for the next nine months."

"And then she goes off to college." I nodded, that would be the Hell part, not being able to see her every day. "Stupid higher education." I muttered darkly and Justin nodded in agreement.

"Hey, boys." We both turned at the sound of her voice to see Miley happily coming in from the student parking lot with Lilly.

"Hey." Justin grinned, he always smiled when Miley was around. So did I. I couldn't help it, Miley just made me want to smile.

"Ready for high school?" She asked, putting an arm around each of our shoulders and walking with us whilst Lilly rolled her eyes. She didn't understand how Miley could be friends with two lowly little freshmen.

"Ready for it to be over." I replied and she ruffled my hair. Just for the record, she's the only person who could ever get away with that.

"Don't be a spoil sport." She pouted, "come on, you're telling me that there is nothing in this entire school that could possibly interest two teenaged boys?"

"I'm sure there's something." I conceded, my eyes travelling over Miley. She was wearing a pair of tight faded jeans and a deep red v top that showed off just enough cleavage for it not to be slutty. Yes, I'm positive there was something at this school that interestd me. A lot.

_**What I Go To School For**_

The next time I saw Miley I almost tripped over my own feet. I could never get over how beautiful she was. Justin and I had different scheduals and I had math on my own this semester. At least that's what I thought until I walked in my freshmen math class and Miley was there. Miley was in my math class?

"M-Miley?" I stuttered. Great. Now there were actually witnesses to me being a stuttering idiot.

"Hey, Shaney." Miley looked up from whatever she was reading and smiled. "How many girls asked you out today?" She giggled and I blushed. Okay, so there had been a couple of girls that did ask me out, but none of them was Miley. She leaned forward in her chair and I felt my eyes go wide when it revealed more of her cleavage than before. I mean, I've seen her in her bikini a tonne of times, but I still feel like a kid in a candy store every time. And now was no different. "Any cute ones?" She whispered, smirking at me and I gulped and shook my head, not trusting my voice with the view I had right now. Miley pouted and leaned back and I let out a breath. "Hmf, well, let me know when they do so I can make you look all smart for a date." That made me want to ask a girl out just so I could spend the time with Miley, and she'd fuss over me to get me ready... But, I couldn't do that to some poor girl, I couldn't just lead her on when I knew I loved Miley. The bell rang and I hurried to sit in the front row as close to Miley as possible. I looked around and I swear this was the only class I'd ever been in where the guy actually tried to get to the front of the class.

"Good afternoon, I am Miss Kunkle, and this is _my_ classroom. You will do as I say or you will suffer the consequences." A scary-looking blonde woman said as she closed the door behind her and the entire class fell silent. Even Miley sat up straighter and put what she was reading before away. "Miss Stewart, what are you doing here?" Miss Kunkle seemed to notice her then and Miley got a very adorable doe in the headlights look.

"Uh... I, um, I'm your TA this semester." Miley replied a little uneasily, handing Miss Kunkle a piece of paper which she read over quickly before giving it back.

"Very well, sit down, I'm sure you can amuse yourself quietly whilst I handle the children." Miss Kunkle said and Miley nodded, going over to the teachers desk when she was waved off. I knew I really shouldn't be, but I couldn't help but smile like an idiot; Miley was going to be in this class for the entire semester. I couldn't believe my luck. Miley picked up the folder she was readin from before and set it carefully on the desk along with a pen before sitting back. I knew I should be paying attention but all I could think about was Miley. As if sensing my gaze Miley glanced up from the folder and smiled at me, and I swear she was blushing. Miley looked down again and lifted one of the papers to read the one under and I saw the Princeton sheild up in the top left corner of the page... Oh... It was her college aplications. I was a freaking _freshman_ and she was already filling out her college applications. And Princeton. That's on the other side of the country.

Miss Kunkle was a no nonses teacher who didn't waist any time just because it was the first day of school. So far we had twenty problems to do of varying difficulty to 'see just bad our previous education had been'. I frowned down at the paper in front of me. My Mom kept bugging me to at least review my previous work, but why would I want to do school work during the summer? Miss Kunkle paced up and down the aisle of the classroom and I shifted nervously in my seat when she passed me.

"Gray!" Miss Kunkle said loudly and I wasn't the only one that jumped. After the initial shock everyone looked from her to me and back again.

"Y-yes, Ma'am?" I asked nervously, what had I done wrong? I couldn't remember doing anything at all. God, I hope she wasn't going to humiliate me even more in front of Miley; I could do that well enough on my own.

"Either do the problems assigned or remove yourself from this class and be transfered to _remedial_ mathematics." Miss Kunkle commanded and I blushed scarlett. That's what I'd done wrong, I'd been too busy daydreaming about Miley to do my work. "Stewart." Miley shot her head up and looked over to the teacher with the doe in the headlights look again. "Assist. Teach." She waved a hand in my direction. Great, now Miley's gonna think I'm an idiot.

"Yes, Miss Kunkle." Miley mumbled, closing her folder and moving it away a little before she got up and came over to my desk. The pencil I'd been holding stationary over my paper for the last fifteen minutes fell out of my light grasp when she came over and it rolled onto the floor making a loud clatter in the silent room. My mouth dropped open when Miley bent down to pick it up for me and it gave me a rather... Pleasing view. "Okay, Shaney, time to get that brain of yours into gear." I hadn't realized that Miley had put my pencil back on my desk and was now behind me, leaning over and looking at my blank paper. I hadn't even put my name on it yet. "For one, your name is Shane Gray, and you're supposed to write it up there." She laughed, pointing at the space at the top right of the page before crossing her arms on top of my head as I started writing, still burning bright red.

By the time the bell rang at the end o f the hour I'd completed all the questions assigned and handed it on my way out of the room as fast as possible. I didn't want Miley to see the rest of the class making fun of me, she probably already thought I was stupid and weird enough without the entire school telling her.

_**What I Go To School For**_

_Tuesday, September 13_

"You sure you want to go in there, Man?" Justin asked, it was day two of high school. He'd undoubtably found out about my math class yesterday. But, I couldn't stop now; I had math again today and Miley was going to be there. Might as well suffer through the whole day if it meant I got an hour with Miley in maths.

"Miley being TA in maths?" I scoffed, starting up to the building for day two. "Like I'm gonna miss that." I shook my head and went to my locker. There were other freshman in the hall pointing and laughing at me; woohoo... I get to be known as the kid who was threatened with remedial maths on the first day. They didn't get it, they weren't in love with their TA's. They weren't in love with Miley Stewart. "Like I'm gonna miss school when she's here." I sighed as Miley walked past with Lilly towards her homeroom, and when she looked over and smiled at me I swear she winked. Yep. Miley Stewart is What I Go To School For.

* * *

**Well, I already told you that the next one is That Should Be Me in Justin's POV. The next Shane one I haven't written yet, instead I've been focussing on another writing project I'm thinking of doing, but I have decided that it's going to be Please Be Mine, and I'm going to start writing it tonight. I know in the coming chapters that it may seem to be Miley/Shane, but rest assured Justin fans that nothing has been decided and this is only the begining, so don't forget to review for who you want it to be.**

**REVIEW!**

**Love-Miley**


	5. That Should Be Me

_**THAT SHOULD BE ME**_

_Friday, September 16_

I sighed. I was sitting on the beach outside my house with my guitar. I wasn't much of a musician like Shane, but I could somewhat carry a tune. Shane on the other hand wanted to be a rockstar, he'd been playing instruments since he was a little kid, and he'd started writing his own songs as well. Of course, it hadn't taken long for Miley to find out about Shane's love for music and I wished that I was as good as him; Miley was a musician. She didn't just have a great voice to sing along with the radio, she played guitar, and piano, she'd been writing songs since she was, like, five. I was about to start playing, nothing in particular, just playing to play because I had nothing better to do when I heard it.

"Come on, tell the truth." That was Miley. And she was laughing.

"That is the truth." The other person defended. Shane? What were Miley and Shane doing together at eight o'clock on a Friday night? "And then, just to make it suck even more Trevor, in all his two-year-old-ness, wearing nothing but his diaper walked in, looked around. And just as I was coming out of the closet with Hayley, trying to run for my life, he decides he wants to play too and spins the bottle." Shane continued. Oh. No wonder Miley was laughing; that was the time that us and a group of friends were playing spin the bottle last year and Shane spun up this girl that tried to get him to eat her out because she saw it in on of her older brothers dirty movies and she wanted to try it. Shane was absolutely horrified at the thought of doing _that_. "Trevor. Trevor, of all people. My two-year-old little brother spun up **Mackenzie Evans**. I couldn't believe it." Miley burst out laughing and they finally came into view from where I was. They were walking along the edge of the shore with ice cream.

Come on. Walking along the beach at night and eating ice cream? Could it be any more of a date? I couldn't believe it. Shane was on a date with Miley. The Miley that _I'm_ in love with. Or at least that's what it looked like from here.

"So what happened?" Miley pressed and I could hear her smiling as their voices carried up the otherwise silent beach to me.

"Well, Trevor didn't know what the game was except that it had something to do with who the bottle pointed at and the closet, so he tried to take Mackenzie into the closet... And she probably would have gone just to amuse him if I didn't jump in and say it was way past his bedtime.. But, I couldn't believe it, I'd spent all night **praying** for me to get Mackenzie and my little brother does by pure accident." Shane shook his head and laughed along with Miley this time.

"God, I wish I was there." Miley said, still giggling a little.

"If you were I would have been praying to spin you." Shane replied and Miley stopped walking, making Shane stop as well. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing... It's just, Shane? How... How exactly do you... Think of me?" No. I should stop listening. I should go inside right now, and not hear him say that he loves her, because I _know_ I don't want to hear what she says. What if she likes him back? I know she said she was still in love with that other guy, but still. I didn't want to know.

"I like you." Shane said lowly, and despite wanting to leave, I just couldn't. I wanted to be the one down there telling Miley that I liked her. I was the one that talked to her first, Shane lived here for six months and didn't talk to her until after I did, why did he get to tell her that he liked her and not me? "I more than like you." He added and I don't know if either of them spoke again before they started walking. As they walked away I grabbed my guitar and followed as quietly as possible. I needed to hear if she said anything.

"I can't have a relationship with you, Shane." Miley said and I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Is it because I'm younger?" He asked and my breath caught again; she didn't say that she didn't like, just that she couldn't have a relationship with him.

"No." Miley laughed, "no, it's not because you're younger. Trust me. You wanna try young, try going out with an eleven-year-old." Miley went out with an eleven-year-old? "No... It's something else." She sighed and I cursed softly when I almost tripped in the sand.

"Some_one_ else?" Shane prompted and I could hear that he was sad. But, he was still down there, he was still the one that had told Miley how he felt, whilst I was creeping along in the shadows.

"There was." Miley admitted softly, so softly that I barely heard her. "Two years ago... We dated for a bit before that, but then we said be just friends because it was too complicated."

"But you still loved him?" Shane guessed and Miley nodded silently.

"Still do... I just-I can't stop." I knew what that was like. I couldn't stop loving Miley, even if I wanted to. What I did want though, was to be Shane, to be where Shane was, bearing his heart to Miley. Instead, I kept my feelings secret. "But sometimes... I think I might be falling for someone else, that I might be getting over Jake... But, I'm afraid because what if my heart gets broken again?" Miley sighed and stopped again, looking out at the ocean instead of Shane. "I'm going away to college next year, the guy I might like has to stay here... I mean, Lilly and I always said that we'd go to Stanford together, and that's two hours away, but lately I've been thinking about other schools as well."

"Like Princeton." Shane provided. Princeton? Princeton's on the other side of the country.

"Yeah. And Juliard, or what about if I want to go back to Tennessee for college? I just can't have a relationship right now." Miley shook her head and I hid behind a tree as I listened. "I'm not over Jake yet, or at least not completely, andI don't want to lead you when I still love someone else, and then go off to college next year anyway. I just can't do that, Shane." Wait? What about the other guy she said she might like?

No!

Oh, God, no? Please?  
It couldn't be Shane? Could it? Why him? Why not me?

"But... But..." Shane sounded almost as lost as I felt. Either I was interpretting it wrong or she'd just admitted that she liked Shane. Shane. Not me.

"Sometimes liking someone, or even loving them, just isn't enough, Shane." Miley sighed softly. "Life sucks that way... And I'm sorry, Shane, I know it's not fair to you, but I can't let myself love you just to have to break both our hearts."

No. I hadn't interpretted it wrong, Miley did mean that she likes Shane. And just to prove it, just to unkowingly break my heart even move she stepped forward and _**KISSED**_ him. Miley kissed Shane and then walked away with her head down. Shane. That Should Be Me. It should have been me that she liked, that she took moonlit walks with, that she _kissed_.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Love-Miley**


	6. Please Be Mine

_**PLEASE BE MINE**_

_Monday, September 19_

"Miley!" I ran after her as she walked into school. I'd been waiting outside for her for the last half hour, and she was only just showing up now when the warning bell is about to ring. "Miley, please?"

"I have to get to class, Shane." Miley said lowly when I finally caught up with her at her locker. She was avoiding me, she had been all weekend. Ever since she kissed me.

"Miley." I said louder as she walked away from me. Again. And people looked so I ran to catch up to her. Again. "Miley, you kissed me." I hissed quietly and she froze.

"That was a _mistake_." Miley hissed back and I winced. That hurt.

"Miley-" The bell cut me off and Miley ran before I could say anything, else disapearing into the crowd of teenagers.

I sighed and slowly walked to my homeroom. This clearly wasn't going to be easy. By the time I got to lunch I felt like it had been years and all I wanted to do was talk to Miley. But, I couldn't see her anywhere. Until I caught a flash of familiar long, chestnut hair leaving the courtyard. I knew it was Miley, no-one else had hair so perfect like that.

"Miley!" I ran after her and any doubt that I'd had disapeared when she froze in the middle of the hall.

"Please, Shane. Just leave me alone." She begged, not turning around and I frowned.

"Why did you kiss me if you don't want to be with me?" I demanded and I saw her let out a slow breath as I got closer.

"I'm sorry I did that, Shane." She whispered and when I got in front of her she was looking down at her hands. "I didn't mean to lead you on."

"I'm not sorry." I shook my head before boldly contuing. "You asked me on Friday how I feel about you, now it's my turn." Miley snapped her head up to look at me, her eyes wide with slight panic. "What exactly are your feelings towards me, Miley?"

"Please don't, Shane? It'll just end up hurting everyone involved." Miley pleaded and my heart almost broke at the sound of her voice.

"Please, tell me?" I whispered and she took a step back, breathing unevenly. "Please?"

"I like you." Miley barely breathed and my heart skipped. "I more than like you, Shane." I grinned and took a step closer to her, reaching for her, but she stepped back again. "But, I like someone else too." She continued and I faltered, there was someone else, that _Jake_ guy that she was still in love with. "I like you, and I like Justin, and I'm still in love with Jake... It's not as simple as just liking someone to be with them. And I'm still going to college next year, and you're still going to be here, and so is Justin, and I don't even know where the Hell Jake is, and if I did he still onlt wants to be 'just friends' anyway." Miley started rambling a little and I was in shock. Did she just say that she like Justin as well?

"You like Justin?" Was all I seemed to focus on from that.

"I'm sorry, Shane." Miley appologized, starting to walk backwards, and this time I stayed where I was. "I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I led you on when I kissed you, but I just can't do this. I'm sorry." And then she turned and ran off, leaving me alone in the hallway.

_**Please Be Mine**_

"She likes both of us?" Justin raised his eyebrows and and I sighed. I'd told him what had happened with Miley on Friday and in the hall today.

"And she loves that **Jake** moron." I reminded, I didn't know who this Jake guy was, but I absolutely hated the idiot. For one, he had her affections more than me. And two; he was stupid enough to agree to be just friends with Miley.

"Man, if I get my hands on that guy, I'm gonna strangle him." Justin shook his head and I agreed before a thought occured to me.

"J?" I gulped, suddenly both of us liking the same girl wasn't such a good thing. Before we'd could talk to each other about it, but... Now, I wasnly just seeing the down side. "If-if she gets over him. If Miley stops loving that idiot Jake and chooses one of us..." I frowned a little, "what do we do, Man? If she chooses one of us over the other?" I was actually worried, Justin and I had been friends since we were in diapers.

"I saw her kiss you on Friday." Justin said quietly and I gulped again. "We both want her to be happy more than anything, right?" I nodded quickly, what was the point of her choosing me if she wasn't going to be happy? "If chooses one of us and she's happy, then... We let her be happy. Deal?"

"Deal!" I agreed before we went back to our homework.

_**Please Be Mine**_

"Please, Shane, just leave me alone?" It was Tuesday now when I walked up to Miley in the hallway before school. I didn't say anything, I just stared at her as she got her books from her locker. I ignored the people around me, giving me weird looks for just standing there, staring at Miley. They didn't undertsand, she's my beautiful Angel. After a couple of minutes Miley couldn't ignore me any more and sighed, turning to me.

"I love you!" I told her softly and her eyes widened before she opened her mouth to protest. "All I want is for you to be happy, and whilst I'd love for you to choose me, I just want you to be happy..." I took a deep breath and my heart stuttered when I saw tears in her eyes. "I can't stop loving you any more than I can stop it raining in a storm, and I'll love you forever, but... I just want you to be happy... If you're happy then I will be too." I sighed and turned to leave.

"Shane!" I stopped halfway down the hall and Miley ran to catch up to me as I turned around to face her. "Thank-you." She whispered, smiling a little saddly. "Thank-you for not being like every other boy out there and making me choose." She kissed my cheek softly and I blushed scarlett. "Thank-you for understanding, as well." Miley smiled again and started walking backwards in the hallway. Only when she was out of sight did I sigh saddly and start walking to my locker again.

"Please Be Mine!" I prayed softly even though I knew she probably wouldn't ever be mine. I'd always be here waiting, being her friend, wishing for her happiness. But, I still wanted her to be my beautiful.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. Writers block. But, here it is... And the next one is going to be Love Me for Justin... And there's another kiss... But, I'm not saying with who :P  
And, if you could help me, I'm having trouble choosing the next Shane song, so if anyone could suggest one that would be good I would really appreciate it :)**

**XOXO  
Love-Miley**


	7. Love Me

_**LOVE ME**_

_Friday, October 28_

I was nervous as I stood next to the stage watching the others on stage. The school had decided to put on a Hallowe'en talent contest with the winner getting to be principal for an entire day whilst Mr. Fisher would have to take their place in classes. That's not what I cared about though; Miley was in the audience. That was the whole reason I'd signed up, because Miley said she was going to watch it. I'd spent the last three weeks trying to write a song for her, to impress her. Shane had as well, but I couldn't hold it against him, there were definately downsides to best friends both being in love with the same girl.

"Thank-you, Miss Addison." Mister Fisher said and the senior girl on stage took several over exagerated bows as the crowd clapped half-heartedly. "And now, from the Freshman class; Justin Grey!" There was more half-hearted applause as I grabbed my guitar and walked up. Miley was sitting in the third row, right in the middle. I looked at her and almost felt like throwing up because of my nerves. I gulped and sat down on the stool, readjusting the microphone.

"Uh, hi." I said nervously, poising my guitar to play. "I, uh... I wrote this song for someone special in the crowd... You know who you are." I grinned a little, my eyes still on Miley and she blushed. "It's called 'Love Me'." I closed my eyes and started playing. God, I hope I didn't make a fool of myself in front of Miley.

_My friends say I'm fool to think that you're the one for me  
I guess I'm just a sucker for love  
'Cause, honestly, the truth is that you know I'm never leavin'  
You're my Angel sent from above_

_Baby, you could do no wrong  
My money is yours, give you little more  
Because I love you  
Love you  
With me, Girl, is where you belong  
Just stay right here  
I promise, my dear, put no-one above you  
Above you_

_Oh_... I cooed into the microphone and chanced a glance at Miley, her jaw was dropped open and she was staring at me with wide eyes. I hoped it was good. She caught me looking and flashed a little smile, making me relax a fraction.

_Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
Tell me what I want to hear  
Tell me you love me_

_Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
Tell me what I want to hear  
Tell me you love me_... People had started clapping along with my guitar. Even Miley and her friends.

_People try to tell me, but I refuse to listen  
'Cause they don't get to spend time with you  
A minute with you is worth more than a thousand days with your love  
Oh, your love, oh_

_Baby, you could do no wrong  
My money is yours, give you little more  
Because I love you  
Love you  
With me, Girl, is where you belong  
Just stay right here  
I promise, my dear, put no-one above you  
Above you_

_Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
Tell me what I want to hear  
Tell me you love me_

_Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
Tell me what I want to hear  
Tell me you love me_... I stopped playing for the next bit and grabbed the microphone, pulling it closer as I reluctantly tore my eyes from Miley and closed them, picturing her in the darkness of my mind.

_My heart is blind, but I don't care  
'Cause when I'm with you, everything has disappeared  
And everytime I hold you near  
I never wanna let you go, oh_... I grabbed my guitar again and picked up right where I left off, looking right at Miley again. She was smiling a little and her eyes were closed as she listened to me play.

_Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
Tell me what I want to hear  
Tell me you love me_

_Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
Tell me what I want to hear  
Tell me you love me_... I smiled and eaned forward, I'd stopped playing and I cooed softly into the microphone for everyone to hear even though it was meant only for Miley. "Because I love you..." I sighed and stood up, barely hearing the applause and cheering from the crowd.

"Justin Grey, everybody!" Mister Fisher came back out and I flashed a smile at Miley before leaving the stage as he anounced the next person.

"You were great!" I jumped and turned to see Miley smiling shyly as I put my guitar in its case.

"Thanks." I grinned and brushed some hair out of my eyes.

"I won't tell you I love you, though." Miley said softly and I frowned, looking down as my heart got heavy. "I won't lead you on like that." I nodded mutely and tried to busy myself with my guitar case. "Justin." Miley whispered and I looked up, I hoped she wouldn't see the sadness in them. Miley leaned forward and a second later I felt her lips on mine. It was pure bliss. Miley was kissing me...  
It may not be a confession of love, but it was just as heartwarming.

* * *

**So, who's happy that Justin got a kiss as well?  
I didn't really know what to do with this chapter, so trhis is what I came up with... It's certasinly not my favourite, bvut I guess it's okay.**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO  
Love-Miley**


	8. Lighthouse

_**LIGHTHOUSE**_

I glared at the bastard who was walking down with her on his arm like a watch. He didn't care about her, not like I did. It was driving me insane. Jake Ryan, almighty movie star Jake Ryan had just waltzed back into to town and swept Miley off her feet. Now I had no chance. Ever since Jerk Ryan had gotten Miley had been spending less and less time with me. I felt isolated, alone, locked up.

Miley must havve sensed me staring because she looked up and over at me, smiling a little. It didn't reach her beautiful blue eyes. I sighed and walked away. I know I told Miley we could just be friends, but it hurt, and she knew how I felt. I told her I wouldn't push, but seeing her with him made me just want to demand that she either choose me or cut me out of her life completely because it hurt too much. I couldn't be cut out of her life completely, that would kill me.

I walked along the beach to the old abandoned lighthouse I'd found last week. I couldn't explain why I liked the lighthouse. I'd sit in there alone and just... Sit. Maybe that's why I kept going back, because it was abandoned, just like I felt. I felt like Miley had abandoned me for Jerk-star. I was alone in the lighthouse, I could let my frustrations out, beg and plead to God or whatever celestial being that might exist for Miley to choose me and no-one would hear, no-one would know how much it hurt.

I also felt trapped, I was trapped in this solitude, no-one would know, no-one could help, no-one would care that I aching for Miley. I was trapped in my own feelings.

"Ugh!" I groaned and picked up a rock and threw it at a window, smashing it with a satisfying crashing sound. The last time Miley had spoken to me had been last week at a beach party, we'd been talking about lyrics she was writing for a song and then Jerk came up out of nowhere and she just completely changed. She said we would talk later, but we never did, she never called me, she wouldn't answer my calls and at school I barely had enough time to say hi before Jerk monopolised all her attention.

"Shane?" I jumped at the small voice and turned, my heart catching in my chest when I saw Miley standing in the doorway to the lighthouse. "Are you okay, Shane?" Miley asked, but I just stared at her.

"Is this real?" I shook my head a little. I'd hullucinated that Miley was here before, she'd come in and kiss me and tell me that she chose me. Then I'd come back to reality and realise I'd just been staring at the ugly pink and yellow floral walls of the lighthouse. I was going crazy without Miley.

"I'm as real as you are, Shaney." Miley laughed and I let out a breath. "Are you okay?" She came over and took my heads, making my heart skip a beat. But, then I realised she was refering to my hands. I'd gotten extra frustrated yesterday when I'd seen Jerk kissing Miley and I had run out of school during lunch and beat up one of the ugly pink and yellow walls, imagining that it was him.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, looking down.

"I broke up with Jake." Miley anounced and I shot my head up to look at her, hopeful. This couldn't be some cruel joke, could it? My heart would break and it would kill me if it was.

"Why?" My mouth was dry as I spoke.

"I've been pining after him for two years, but... I guess my memories made me love him and memories can be warped, I guess." Miley shrugged, sitting on the spiral steps. "Like when you're a kid and you think you hear Santa on the roof on Christmas Eve, and you don't know Santa doesn't exist so it makes perfect sense that someone walking around upstairs or something like that is Santa?" It didn't make much sense, but I think I understood. Your mind tricks you into believing. "Jake hurt me, and I was afraid of getting hurt again so my mind made me think I was still in love with him because that would hurt less than loving someone else... I don't love Jake." My breath caught when she said that. She wasn't in love with... That meant I had a chance, right?

We were silent for a while, I don't know what Miley was thinking, but my mind was racing a mile a minute, and so was my heart. Was Miley here to tell me she chose me? I was in love with her, I'd fallen, my love for Miley is like a mountain and I'm at the very top and I couldn't get down.

"Why-... Why are you here?" I finally forced myself to ask and Miley tore her eyes away from where they'd been intently staring at the pink and yellow walls as she thought. I was hopeful. I was hopeful that she'd come here to say that she chose me. Miley knew I was an open book, but I was going crazy not know how she felt, and she was the only one who could tell me. Miley was the only one who could save me from my own insanity and tell me that she loved me too.

"I... Don't know." Miley frowned and my heart sank, my hopes dashing. I got up and started to walk away again, I couldn't let her see me break. It hurt, I felt like I wanted to cry a waterfall, but I didn't want to look weak in front of Miley. "Wait, Shane." I heard her run after me and I felt her warm fingers close around my wrist.

"I need to go home." I choked out, I wouldn't be weak in front of Miley, I couldn't be.

"Can I walk with you? I miss hanging out with you." Her voice was soft, hesitant.

"I miss you too." I said, just not in the same context as she missed me. Miley's fingers moved down from my wrist and laced with my own.

Maybe the lighthouse wasn't so lonely?

* * *

**Sorry, I abandoned this, I honestly didn't mean to... I forgot my login and then I forgot the login to my email to get my login...**

**The next one is Justin (of course) and I'm thinking of it being set to his new song Boyfriend.**

**I know you hate me, but please review?**

**XOXO  
Love-Miley**


	9. Boyfriend

_**BOYFRIEND**_

She broke up with him.

That was the rumor going around school; that Miley broke up with jerk-face actor Jake Ryan last Friday. Miley was single again. I hadn't seen her or talked to her all weekend, but now it was Monday and school was starting in ten minutes and she still wasn't here. I was standing at my locker, looking out for her, hoping to talk to her after what felt like forever when she'd been dating the jackass. I didn't see Miley, but I did see the idiot. He didn't even look upset that he was dumped by the most amazing girl in school. He had some dumb blonde girl hanging on his arm. He didn't deserve Miley.

Miley deserved someone who would fight for her. Someone who, if she left or walked away, would chase after her and beg her to come back so no avail. The bell rang and I still didn't see Miley yet so I reluctantly made my way to class. On the way I thought about how I'd treat Miley if I was lucky enough to be her boyfriend.

I'd hold her hand all the time and open doors for her like a gentleman. I wouldn't let her doubt how I felt about her and do everything so that she wouldn't leave me.

I'd take her dancing and we'd spin and twirl on the dance floor and she'd shine like the star she is. That moronic idiot didn't deserve Miley. No-one did.

"Have you seen Miley?" I asked Shane when I got to lunch and I still hadn't seen her. "I heard she broke up with Ryan."

"Yeah, she's T.A in math." Shane nodded and I frowned, so was I the only that hadn't seen her yet? "She did break up with the jackass, last Friday after school." He revealed and my frown deepened, how did he know that? I know we agreed that if one of us won her heart we just wanted her to be happy, but I couldn't help but feel jealous.

_**Boyfriend**_

I sighed as I looked out over the beach. I didn't want to come off stalkerish, but I hadn't seen Miley and I was still jealous that Shane knew about the break-up before me. I saw a figure out on the beach and frowned at it before I went out to investigate.

"Miley?" I asked out loud and she looked up in surprise, her eyes were red-rimmed and the moon reflected her tear tracks. She was crying.

"Oh, hey, Justin." She reached up to wipe away the tears as I sat next to her.

"What's wrong, Miles?" I asked softly, aching to hold her, to make sure she never had a reason to cry ever again.

"Nothing, it's stupid." She shook her head.

"If it upset you it's definately something." I contradicted, she shivvered in the almost winter night air and I stood up again. "Come on, come inside before you get sick." I told her, holding out my hand.

"I should get home, it's getting late." Miley started to deny, but I wouldn't let her leave upset.

"No, come on, you can call your Dad inside, you shouldn't drive upset." I insisted desperately.

"I feel alone sometimes." Miley admitted in an almost inaudible whisper when we were inside her old house.

"Why?" I asked and she sighed sadly.

"Lilly and I have been fighting 'cause she wants me to go to Stanford for college. Dad wants me to stay here or Tennessee." I frowned, Tennessee was a long way away. "Jake already moved on after I broke up with on Friday, it didn't even take him the weekend to get over me. I'm not even sure I want to go to college and that means I keep fighting with Dad and it jsut feels like everything is against me right now."

"Jake's an idiot." I commented and she half smiled. "If it was me I'd fight for you, I'd never let you feel alone." Her shoulders sank and I knew I'd said something wrong. Neither of us had said anything about the kiss after my song, but I was aching for a repeat. "You're not alone, Miley, I'll always be here... Even if it's just to talk or vent as a friend." I sighed and looked down until I felt hesitant fingers on my cheek and I looked up to see Miley smiling sadly at me.

"You'd be a great Boyfriend, Justin." She said before she kissed me again. Our second kiss. I hoped there would be many more to come.

* * *

**Okay, I understand if I have any readers left you're way upset I didn't update in like a year, but I really am sorry :)**

**Please review?**

**The next one is POSSIBLY going to be Pushin' Me Away by Jonas Brothers for Shane.**

**XOXO  
Love-Miley**


End file.
